


Mackenzie

by lorir_writes



Series: Who To Trust [3]
Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Luisa takes advantage of the early morning quietness and has a moment to relax, but she isn’t the only one in need of a peaceful time.
Relationships: Beautiful Contestant/Main Character
Series: Who To Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Mackenzie

At six in the morning, AME mansion is usually quiet. The contestants have a tendency to stay up late since they easily lose track of time and very few of them wake up early. Luisa, however, hasn’t caught much sleep lately. This is the second night in a row she simply stared at the ceiling for heaven knows how long. She couldn’t sleep peacefully anymore. Not until she knew who voted her out. 

She quietly gets off the bed, put on her yoga pants and sports bra then walks out of the room, heading straight to the gym. Being the only person awake in the house and no AME staff nearby has its perks. She could do her workout without distractions. She doesn’t need to talk to anyone or to be instructed by someone to do some fake workout session that would look sexier on camera. 

She walks into the gym, opens the windows, rolls down the mat and begins her yoga workout. Concentrating on her breathing, she gracefully switches from one pose to another as the room is filled with the soft and salty sea breeze and the sounds of the waves crashing and seagulls flying along the shore.

“I knew you were a flexible girl.” Mackenzie’s contralto voice echoes in the room. She tilts her head to the side and smiles leaning on the doorway as she looks at Luisa doing the camel pose. “But I didn’t take you for a yogalates person.”

Luisa exhales and slowly switches to lotus pose. “Teagan got me addicted to it. It does help to clear my head and relax.”

“I believe you. You seem pretty calm.”

“Hopefully, it helps me to sleep as well.”

“I did see some tossing and turning a bed nearby. I didn’t know it was you. Is it because of the competition?”

“Yeah. It’s awful to be back and have no idea who voted me out. How can I know who to trust?”

“Hey,” Mackenzie sits by Luisa’s side on the mat and takes her hand. “I don’t know if this means much to you, but you have me. You’re the biggest contestant in this house and I should’ve voted you out, but I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“Oh,” Luisa stares at Mackenzie, taking in what she just said. “I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s all right. You don’t have to say anything. I saw you with Han during the challenge and I’m sensing there was something going on between you two. I was just needed you to know how I feel and tell you that you’re not alone.” Mackenzie gives her a small smile.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me,” Luisa leans in, wraps her arms around Mackenzie, pulling her into a long warm hug. 

Mackenzie rests her head on Luisa’s shoulder, inhaling the delicate smell of flowers from her hair. She pulls away with a smile.

“I think I messed up your yoga workout, didn’t I?”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

“Sorry. But hey, if you need a yoga partner, I’m all for it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… Yoga was never my thing, but it seems pretty cool and I could use some time to relax before the crew arrives and we have to start shooting.”

“That’s great!” Luisa beams. “And you’re going to love it. I promise.”

“Just go easy on me because I don’t think I can bend over backward as you did without breaking my spine in half.”

Luisa giggles. “Sure. Grab a mat for you and we can start right now.”

Mackenzie grabs a mat and rolls it down on the floor next to Luisa’s and imitates her pose. 

“Okay, let’s start with the child’s pose.” Luisa clears her throat and speaks in a softer tone. “Now leaning forward on all fours, we spread our knees and with our hands on the floor, we lower our hips down to our knees like this.” She does as she instructed and Mackenzie mimes the same pose. “Good. Relax your neck. Inhale and exhale. You’ll feel your body stretching slowly at every breath.”

“But I can’t touch my forehead on the ground like that.”

“It’s okay. Just relax.” Luisa stands up, grabs an aerobic step box and leans down, handing it to Mackenzie.“ You can rest your head on it. Put it between your arms and try it now.”

Mackenzie does as instructed. “Oh… That is pretty good.”

“Heh, good. Let’s stay a few seconds like this, then we can change." 

They hold in the same position for a few seconds. 

"Okay. On all fours again, we extend the right arm and the left leg and hold them.” Luisa shows her the pose, elegantly balancing her body weight on one leg and one arm.

Mackenzie tries to do the same, but Luisa catches her muscles twitch, her hand and wrist hurt. 

“Oh, shit…” Mackenzie mumbles.

“Focus on your breathing.”

“I can’t! I’m going to fall!” She panics.

Luisa sits up and helps Mackenzie balancing her body by placing her hand under the contestant’s ankle. “It’s okay. Just relax.”

Mackenzie breathes in, resting her leg on Luisa’s hand and breathes out. Slowly the tension on her wrist fades away and she feels more in control.

“Good. Put your right arm and left leg back on the floor and extend your left arm and right leg.”

Mackenzie does as she’s told. 

Luisa places her hand under Mackenzie’s right leg, fingertips softly touching the smooth caramel skin of her ankle. Luisa helps her adjusting the neck in the right position and takes a look at her body. Her pajamas pants hug her sinewy thighs and curvy buttcheeks as she stands firmly in place in complete control of her body. She knows how beautiful Mackenzie is, but she never looked so attractive to Luisa as she is right now, doing a yoga pose, calm, in full connection with her body.

“Lu, I don’t know how long I can keep on this position.”

“Oh shoot!” Luisa smiles apologetically. “Back on all fours then the child pose to relax.”

“Wow…” Mackenzie sighs. “This is a good relaxing position.” Slowly she sits up, rolls her shoulders and smiles. “That was great.”

“It was just a little something to help you through the day. I thought you might need some relaxation before facing the day here.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you sharing your quiet moment with me.” Mackenzie reaches out to hug Luisa, but their lips brush for a split second. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Luisa says gazing into her friend’s eyes for a while, then closes the distance, kissing her. 

Mackenzie pulls away. “What about Han?”

“Well, he knows I can’t be exclusive with anyone until the end of the season,” Luisa gives her shoulders.

“Thank god!” Mackenzie straddles her and deepens the kiss, relishing the kiss she didn’t think it’d happen again since Luisa was eliminated. Her lips go down, sucking the curve between Luisa’s neck and shoulder, earning a moan as response. She pulls Luisa’s bra over her head and they lie down on the mat as Mackenzie kneads her friend’s breasts, kissing its curves, teasing the hard peaks with her tongue.

Luisa caresses Mackenzie’s body and slides one hand under her blouse, then helps her out of her clothes. Kissing hungrily, her hands run down, cupping her buttcheeks and teasing her lower lips, moving two fingers up and down them gently but without parting them. 

A jolt of pleasure spreads over Mackenzie’s body. She helps Luisa takes off the remaining of her clothes and goes down on Luisa, kissing her breasts, her belly until she opened Luisa’s folds with her tongue. 

“Oh my!” Luisa meows at the feeling of Mackenzie sucking her clit, sliding two fingers into her pussy and thrusting them in a tortuously slow pace. 

Mackenzie looks up and smirks watching Luisa writhing under her touch. She reaches between her legs and strokes herself, moaning as she revels in the pleasure of giving both of them what they want most. Soon, Luisa’s legs tremble and she comes over Mackenzie’s face.

As Mackenzie dots kisses back to her lips and stays on all fours as Luisa sits up and squeezes Mackenzie’s butt. She kneels on the bed, behind her friend and rubs her core with one hand while devouring her folds. Mackenzie grinds on her face, resting her face on the step box and panting, her walls pulsating around Luisa’s fingers, pumping in and out faster and waves of pleasure take over her body as she comes.

“That’s one pretty effective way to relax,” Mackenzie says as she lies down on the mat.

“Yeah, I guess,” Luisa lays beside her friend, looking at the ceiling.

“Lu, we’ll find whoever voted you out and they’re going to be sorry they messed with you,” Mackenzie intertwines her finger with Luisa’s.

“Thanks,” Luisa replies resting her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“Don’t mention it.”

The two friends stay on the floor for a few more minutes, savoring their last minutes of peace and quiet before everyone wakes up and another day in the competition starts again.


End file.
